First
by Kit Of Yaoi
Summary: Some first moments for Yuki and Haru. First meeting, first word, first steps, first day of school so far. More firsts have been add
1. Chapter 1

*** First meeting ***

Yuki was born a year ago, and already he could say a few words, and walk. His mother had taken him to the hospital, for a checkup. The doctor had left with his mother. When he heard screaming, wanting to find out what was going on, he got down from the bed, and followed the screaming, when he got the room, the screaming had stopped.

There was a Yuki's mother's sister, lying on a bed with a baby ripped up in a blanket. Yuki walked in and his mother's sister saw him, and had a nurse pick him up. Yuki looked at the baby, when he was placed on the bed, "Hey Yuki, say hey to your new family member, Hatsuharu."

Yuki looked down at his new family member, "Hey, Hatsaru," His mother sister, smiled at Yuki trying to say his new family member name. What surprised them was that, Hatsuharu opened his eyes when Yuki said "Hey" and looked at Yuki.

Hatsuharu hand puked out of the blanket, and waved his arm around. Yuki grad Hatsuharu's hand, and holds it, "Hey, I am Yuki." Yuki smiled at him, and Hatsuharu smiled back.

A few minutes later, Yuki's mother came in, looking for Yuki. Just to see him asleep still holding Hatsuharu's hand. Both babies still having a smile on their faces

***First Word***

After first meeting each other, their parent set up play dates or really times that their children can spend around each other. Much to Hatsuharu's mother surprise Hatsuharu was always wide wake, and much happier with Yuki around.

She always had a cried baby mess if Hatsuharu did not see Yuki around the usual time they come to visit, or when they went to visit Yuki's house.

What got both parent was seven months later when Hatsuharu could sit up by himself, and crawl. They both still remember Hatsuharu, when he first crawl he crawl to Yuki, and into Yuki's lap. Was when Hatsuharu said his first word.

Hatsuharu was following Yuki around, giggling and smiling. Whenever Hatsuharu reached Yuki, Yuki give him a kiss on his forehead or cheek. Hatsuharu always giggled and reached his arm out to Yuki for a hug or to be picked up. Yuki had moved all the way to other side of room, away from Hatsuharu. Hatsuharu getting tired of Yuki being out of reach for so long, sat up. He as never cried around Yuki ever, so there was only one other way to get Yuki to come to him, like everyone else did when he cried, "Yuki." Hatsuharu speaking surprised Yuki. He has said Yu or Ki but never together, Yuki always knew he was trying to say his name when he wanted his attention.

Yuki runs over to Hatsuharu and picks him up before sitting Hatsuharu in lap facing him, and hugs him, "Yuki," Hatsuharu says again, to see if he would get a hug again. He did get a hug again, and this time a big smile as while. Hatsuharu could get used this react from Yuki

When the mother came in to see how the children were doing, they heard "Yuki, when they came in just to see Hatsuharu clapping his hands on Yuki's chest lightly, trying to get Yuki to kiss his forehead again. Yuki did.

"Why I am surpised that Hatsuharu first word is Yuki?" Hatsuharu's mother sighed, hoping that it would be Mom, or mama.

"Because we both know, that Hatsuharu world is really Yuki. Just watch when they get older, Hatsuharu while be following Yuki around like a lost puppy, and he while try into a lost puppy when Yuki is not around.

*** First Steps ***

When Hatsuharu first birthday comes around.

Yuki had his second birthday a month ago. A lot of children had shown but Yuki had Hatsuharu following him around crawling, he was getting close to being able to walk just not yet. Hatsuharu stopped after noticing Yuki did not want to play with him, so Hatsuharu turned around and crawled to his mommy.

Yuki noticed ever fast that Haru was not behind him, "Haru," looking around the crowd of people behind him, "HARU," Yuki scream, running around just to see Haru, sitting next to some teddies Yuki had that he liked to crawl into and take a nap sometimes, usual ends with Yuki crawling in next to him and taking a nap awhile. Haru turned to look at Yuki, only really reacting Haru when Yuki said it. Yuki sighed and sat next to him, playing with Haru the reset of party.

The best gift Yuki got was a belated gift, from Haru himself. Hatsuharu was walking hang on to round circle table in little cow outfit, on his first birthday. Yuki had just come into Haru's playroom when Haru saw him. Haru let go of the table and started to walk slow to Yuki, who stopped walking, but held his arm out to him. Haru's and Yuki's mother walked into to see it, happing.

When Haru fall it was right into Yuki's arms, that wrapped around him, "Good job, Haru,"

Haru looked up at Yuki, "Yuki," like usual Yuki give him a kiss on his forehead.

Haru's mother held out her hand, "Pay up sis." Yuki mother give her twenty dollars.

"I really do not know why I even made that bet with you."

"I think we need to start planning their wedding, I really do."

For the rest of Haru's first birthday it was spent eating a little cake, Haru eating from Yuki feeding him. After spending it watching Yuki take a few steps from Haru, Haru walking into Yuki's arms and saying "Yuki," and Haru getting a kiss on his forehead, till both boys fall asleep.

*** First Day of School***

The first day of school for Yuki was a mess, for Haru's mom. Yuki was at school for most of the whole day. Which meet Yuki did not come over for lunch, the usual time Yuki would come over with his mother.

Haru was fine, till he saw the clock said 11:55, then he run to the door step and sat down. When Haru's mom saw the time and she got herself ready to till Haru something that going to cause of them heartbreak, "Hatsuharu dare, Yuki not coming for lunch anymore." Haru looked at her like his world just end.

"Yuki…. Not …coming." Haru started to cry. "I want Yuki," Haru was balling, in his mother arms, as he smack his hand against her chest, crying for Yuki.

Haru had cried him to sleep, without lunch.

Yuki had not felt right all day, something keep telling to go see Haru, when lunch came around it was worst. When school got out, around 2:50, he got in his mother car, "Mom, can we go see Haru?"

She looked at him through the back mirror, "Sure, dare." She drove to her sister house.

Yuki jumped out of the car, the car was turned off and run to the door. Haru's mother let him in; when Yuki's mother knocked on the door.

Yuki ran to Haru's bedroom, and saw Haru was still sleep, with tear tracks running down his cheeks. Yuki sat next to Haru, who curled around Yuki's hand that was close to him. "Yuki," Haru said in his sleep, Yuki got so used to kissing Haru when he said his name that he still does it. Yuki kissed Haru's forehead.

"Haru, I am right here now." Haru woke when he heard Yuki start speaking.

"Yuki, you are here." Haru said squealing, jumping on him, as he got a kiss on his forehead.

"Yeah, Haru I am. I was happy yesterday, and having fun, I forget to tell you. I can come to visit during the week till 3:30 now. I have school." Yuki said.

"You promise to see me, every day." Haru said with hope, as he rested his head on Yuki shoulder while his finger started to spin Yuki's long hair.

"I promised," as Yuki kissed Haru, black and white hair. "I have something for you, Haru." Yuki pulled out a stuff rat from his pocket that look like his rat form. Haru held his to his chest, and smiled, "If you ever miss me just hold that, rat."

"I will Yuki but the best thing to hold is you." Haru said, with a smile.

* * *

Kit: Send me a review, and request of Frists you might like to see, I do not do Lemons though


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki's first attack****

Yuki's first attack with Haru around was not as bad as people thought it would be. They were both at school when it happened, or really they were leaving school. It was a cold winter day, and they were leaving Yuki was in 5th grade, Haru in 4th grade. Haru was hanging off Yuki's arm, with jealous girls glare at him for being so close to Yuki, their princes.

What they did not know was Yuki had already know, that he was Haru's prince at that age. Anyway back to the story

Yuki's first attack was when they were on the way home. They were laughing about something one of Haru's classmates did. When Yuki fall down, and started to have one. Haru hanging of Yuki had fall down with him. He started to freak out but remember what Yuki had told him, about his lungs being weak, in some area. He hugged Yuki to his chest, wanting to help him. He started to cry a little, after a few minutes. That is when Yuki started to get better, because he really could not stand Haru crying.

His lung seem to agree as while because they stopped hurting, Haru's body had help warm him up, and everything seem warmer.

"Haru…. I am okay…..lets go home." With that Yuki stood them up, and they slowly made their way home.

Haru's first nightmare***

Haru's first nightmare had been that nightmare. His nightmare had been not being able to help Yuki.

Yuki had an attack, and Haru could not help him. What made it worst was that Haru had caused it, in his nightmare. Haru had known for a while that he had a dark side, the reason is when Yuki is not around, and he can hear it. Akira had shock him so much, that he grow a side that is same but can is dark to protect him-self. He can hear and speak to it, he knows about it, and it knows about him, they had one thing they both agree on protecting and that is Yuki. They both love Yuki.

Yuki's first nightmare and First time Yuki cried***

The next day after the attack*** Yuki's first nightmare was coming true, Haru was ignoring him. It was his worst nightmare, he would dream of it every once in a while. He first had it, when he was four.

_Yuki had dream that Haru was ignoring him, like the rest of the family was staring to do, because he was the rat. He could not stand the thought of Haru ignored him. He woke up crying, his mother had come in, and hugged him, "Yuki what wrong."_

"_Haru, mommy, I need Haru," Mother understood, and called Haru's house, and she let them come over._

_Yuki the first thing he did, was run to Haru's room, he ran in and climbed into his bed. _

_Haru opened his eyes, "Yuki, what is going on." He said sleepily._

"_Never hate me, Haru, please," Yuki had pleased, really need for Haru to never hate him._

"_Yuki, I could never hate you, I promise." Haru had said, and kissed Yuki's head._

The promised had lasted till now. Now Haru is ignoring him, he could not stand it.

"Haru, please tell me what I did wrong please," Yuki was standing behind Haru on the way back home, Yuki started to cry.

When Haru heard Yuki, voice start to shake, he turned around. Haru was shocked Yuki was crying, because Haru was trying to keep him safe, from himself. Haru ran to him¸ and hugged him; they fall to their knees hugging each other.

"Yuki, you did nothing wrong, I am just trying to protect you. From my-self," Haru said, crying back for making Yuki cry.

"From yourself, Haru what is going on?" Yuki asked. He pulled back, slowed stopped crying, and looked at Haru.

"Yuki do not hate me, but I have a dark side in me, because of Akira." Haru said to explain what was going on. Haru slowed started to pull back and he stopped crying as while.

"Like a black-Haru, is inside you," Yuki asked.

"Yes like a black-Haru, I fear he may cause you to have an attack." Yuki's eye widen that explained everything.

"No, Haru they only happen when I am breathing in cold air for too long," He said, Haru eyes widen then, and broke out into a smile, and hugged Yuki.

Yuki knew then at everything would go back to normal.


End file.
